


GHOST HUNT NINJAGO!

by flyboyy



Category: Lego Ninjago
Genre: Alternate Universe - Ghost Hunters, BRUISESHIPPING BABEY, Ghost Hunters, Ghost!Cole, Jay and Lloyd r both psychics, M/M, Modern AU, NYA IS IN THIS TOO I PROMISE!!!! She comes in later, i DO wanna finish this tho!!! It might be slow but it WILL GET DONE, i am also. SO BAD WITH UPDATES, i say modern au but i just mean they dont have elemental powers and Zanes not a robot, kinda??? Idk Coles a ghost so its. Complicated, oppositeshipping - Freeform, so RIP to that, wheee im having fun
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-13 10:47:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29525250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flyboyy/pseuds/flyboyy
Summary: WELCOME TO MY SUPER SELF-INDULGENT GHOST HUNTING AU!!!---Jay, Kai, and Zane hire a new recruit, a kid named Lloyd, to accompany them on their Ghost Adventures. Shenanigans and bonding ensue >:3
Relationships: Cole & Lloyd Garmadon & Kai & Nya & Jay Walker & Zane, Cole/Jay Walker, Kai/Zane (Ninjago)
Kudos: 18





	GHOST HUNT NINJAGO!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Hey, Jay, y'wanna go do an EVP session real quick? We've only got about an hour and a half before we gotta wrap up."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yEEHAW HERE WE GO

- _about 2 years ago_ -,

"Hey, Jay, y'wanna go do an EVP session real quick? We've only got about an hour and a half before we gotta wrap up."

Jay Walker looked up from the camera and battery pack he had been fiddling with, and blinked at his fellow ghost hunter, a tall-ish, cocky individual named Kai Smith. "Hmm? Oh, yeah, sure dude."

It had been around three months since they had put together their little team and started their own ghost hunting show on YouTube, and tonight was BIG.

Tonight they had _finally_ gotten permission to investigate their first big site: the Airjitzu Temple. 

It was kind of a big deal, and it would for sure get " _ **Ghost Hunt Ninjago!**_ " a LOT of publicity. The three of them, fresh out of high school, had a pretty decent fan base that was steadily growing, but this was the REAL game changer. They had already gotten some decent evidence, and it would make for a great episode, according to Jay's other teammate, Zane Julien, who nodded at him and smiled reassuringly as he snagged a recorder and camera, and headed towards the stairs to the upper floor of the Temple.

Jay was what you'd call.. _sensitive_ to the paranormal. He just always kinda had a _feeling,_ and seemed to hear and see things when others didn't. He didn't want to call himself a "psychic medium" or anything, but he was beginning to think that he could perceive things a little differently than Kai or Zane. 

He also had better luck with EVP's and communication, which is why he guessed Kai had sent him upstairs for one last session before they had to get out of there. Supposedly, anyone still inside by sunrise would be turned into a ghost. Superstition was still going strong, because they had been explicitly instructed to leave at least half an hour before the sun came up.

Kai had _acted_ dismissive, but there had been an undertone of worry to his voice all night. Zane had been.. Zane about it, and insisted they followed the instructions. So they were _gonna leave_ a half an hour before sunrise. 

Jay sighed, and sat down halfway down the upstairs corridor, slumping against the wall in a tangle of lanky limbs, in view of the X-Camera they had set up beforehand. He situated the camera he had brought with him and made sure everything was on and working properly before flicking on the recorder.

"Alright. Jay Walker recording," he began, rattling off the introductory statements for the little device. "Time stamp is 4:03 am, current temperature is about 57 degrees Fahrenheit. I'm sitting in the corridor upstairs, and it's... quiet."

He took a deep breath, closed his eyes, and _Listened._ Not just with his ears, but listened to the energy. A hum of white noise, of 'spiritual energy' filled his ears as he focused.

"Ok. Um. Hi, my name's Jay, can you uh... can you say my name back to me? Or tell me your name?" He asked to the empty air.

He paused, waiting for a response. Usually they only heard EVPs when they played back the recording, but more often than not, Jay heard them with his own ears, right in the moment.

Like now, when he heard... something. It was indiscernible, but there was _something._ Jay frowned. 

After a moment, he asked another set of questions. "Why are you here? Are you trapped?"

This time, nothing audible, but instead, a sudden wave of energy that sent chills up his spine. 

"Oh, damn, ok." He shivered. "Was that you?" 

A door creaked open down the hallway, and Jay jumped. "Oh, wow- was th- that _was_ you, huh?"

Jay picked up the recorder and camera, and walked carefully down the hall to the open door. "Hello?" 

He peeked inside. It seemed to be a sitting room or dojo of sorts, with a few chairs and a rug in the middle with a black and white pattern. There were pictures on the wall, and a weapons cabinet that was open, displayed behind glass.

Jay frowned and looked around the room through the night vision camera. They had been in here before, it was supposedly a kind of "commons room" for the students here. They had come in here first, and last time there was minimal activity. (They had gotten one word through the spirit box, "Yang", which they knew was the name of the fabled sensei who had taught here.)

But somehow, the energy was different now. It seemed isolated, and heavier.

Sadder and.. lonelier.

Jay shut the door behind him carefully, and walked to the center of the room. "How many, um, spirits are in here with me??"

This time it was distinct, and the wave of energy that swept over him was almost overwhelming. It was hopeful and hopeless at the same time. It felt like Jay was drowning.

_"One."_

Jay gasped, and almost staggered backwards.

"The hell..?" He muttered. "Who are you?"

There was a beat of silence, the white noise in his ears building slowly.

Jay squinted into the dark, shifting his focus away from the tiny little screen that granted him night vision. He could almost pick out the shape of a figure standing in front of him, tall and broad-chested. 

"What th-"

He swallowed nervously and blinked, trying to get his bearings and pick out the silhouette, making sure he wasn't just matrixing. 

The figure remained where it was, and seemed to come in and out of focus, like someone fiddling with a telescope. It gave off a faint green glow, and the more Jay looked, the more details he could pick out. Dark hair framed a gentle and sad looking face, with a smattering of moles dotting their skin. They had a strong look about them, steady and-

"Jay! What the hell, man, where have you been?"

Jay blinked with a start and turned to see Kai in the doorway.

"Wh- wait, what?" He stammered, suddenly disoriented.

"Dude, it's almost 5:30! We've been yelling at you and looking for you for like an hour. We gotta get out of here, the sun's about to come up." Kai said, trying and failing not to sound frantic or eager to leave.

Jay blinked again, stupidly. "But there was- what? I haven't been up here for more than like, twenty minutes." He frowned and furrowed his brow. "There was a guy-"

Kai made an exasperated noise and motioned for Jay to follow. "Just- c'mon, Jay, we need to _go._ You can tell me about the ghost when we're _out_ of the cursed temple."

Jay looked behind himself at the now empty room. "..huh."

After a moment of recollection, he hurried after Kai, down the decrepit steps, helping him gather the X-Camera on the way back.

Zane walked in the door as they arrived in the main lobby, quickly walked up to him, taking Jay's hands and giving him a worried look. "Oh! Thank God, you found him. Are you alright, Jay?"

Jay nodded, still a bit muddled from the ordeal. "Yeah. Saw an apparition, I think."

Zane perked up. "Really? Did you get it on camera?"

Jay grinned at him. "Yeah, pretty sure."

Zane high-fived him. "Awesome." He replied, and excused himself to go greet their (small) crew that was starting to arrive for post-episode filming and interviews.

Jay lingered in the lobby, even as the sun started to rise. Kai was quick to be out of there, making up some excuse that he had to "help Zane with the crew", but Jay stayed. He couldn't shake the feeling that there was something he had left behind.

The sun crested over the trees surrounding the temple, and he was cover in a soft golden light. It was serene.

Until a cold hand slipped into his.

Jay jumped, and looked to his side, to see nothing but empty air. The feeling remained, as if he had plunged his hand into a bucket of ice water. 

Someone, or some _thing_ was holding his hand.

Jay yelped and stumbled forward, hurriedly making his way towards the door and away from whatever the hell was in there.

Then he heard the voice again, and it stopped him in his tracks, right in the doorway.

" _ **Wait-!"**_

It sounded far away, tinny, as if coming through an old speaker or radio, slightly distorted with white noise. But far from that, it sounded _scared_. The voice broke, as if desperately trying to get his attention. Trying to not be left alone again.

Jay froze, searching the lobby. "Wh- ok." He collected himself and continued as calmly as he could. "Listen, ghost, it's _ok_. If you're trapped here, or something, you can _leave._ I'm gonna leave this door open, and you can... you can leave. Be at peace, or whatever."

There was a beat of silence, Jay almost holding his breath, waiting for something to happen.

It was silent. 

"Jay! Stop spacing out! C'mon, we need you for post-ep stuff!" Kai called from across the courtyard, where he was talking to their newest recruit, a boom mic operator named... Lloyd, maybe? 

Jay shook off the residual energy and stepped out of the temple, into the morning air. "Coming!"

It could've been his imagination, but he thought he felt ghostly fingers brushing his hand again.

\---

A few hours later, after finishing post-ep stuff and a quick breakfast from a local diner, they were on their way back to their shared apartment on the outskirts of New Ninjago City.

It was quiet in the van, all three of them exhausted after a long night, pop music and talk radio playing softly from the speakers.

Jay rode shotgun, and stared at the recorder in his hands, turning it over. There was a voice on here, he knew, a name even. Something that would confirm it.

Kai was sprawled out in the backseat, his feet up on the door and scrolling through his phone. He looked up and over at Jay. "Hey, dude, are we gonna talk about that last EVP session? What was that? You just like. Disappeared for an hour."

Jay looked up from the recorder, snapping out of a spiral of thoughts. "Huh? Oh. I'm not.. I'm not really sure? It felt like I was only up there for like, twenty minutes at the most. But you guys said it was-"

"-almost an hour and a half." finished Zane, from the drivers seat. "Loss of time is not uncommon during investigations. It's been recorded many a time among teams of ghost hunters. I'd just advise you to be more careful next time, or take a walkie-talkie."

He looked in the rearview mirror to squint at Kai. "Or don't go off alone."

Kai made an offended noise and went back to scrolling through his social media feed, plugging in his ear buds.

Jay smiled to himself, and after another beat of silence looked at Zane. "Hey, Zane? Something... weird happened, in the lobby? After the sun came up."

Zane kind of laughed. "Did you turn into a ghost?"

Jay had to laugh at that too, and shook his head. "No, but I did.. feel something. I heard something too." 

His friend looked at him quizzicaly. "Oh? What was it?"

Jay sighed. "Ok, you can't laugh-"

"Wouldn't dream of it."

"Alright. Um. It felt like someone grabbed my hand? And it freaked me out, I'm not gonna pretend like it didn't, so I started to leave and then..." Jay paused. "And then I heard someone say 'wait'. But like, the _way_ it was said, I can't describe it. They sounded so scared, and desperate, and... I dunno. The crazy thing was, I think it's the same spirit I saw upstairs."

Zane thought for a moment. 

"Well." He said, after a beat, "It could've been a spirit trapped there. It is said that a lot of the students died in those walls. Spirits who died tragically, or unexpectedly, seem to stick around longer and are more talkative. Perhaps it was trying to reach out to you for help."

Jay frowned. "Aw, but that makes me feel worse about leaving. I mean, I did tell them that they could leave the temple and be at peace, but... I can't shake that feeling. It was so... heartbreaking, man."

Zane smiled softly at him. "If you gave it closure like that, and told it that it could leave, then maybe it did. Don't worry too much about it, Jay."

Jay nodded silently and looked out the window, still fiddling with the recorder.

It was only a few days later when he got around to reviewing the audio did he figure out the ghosts name.

_Cole._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I use a lot of like. Ghost Hunting lingo in this so if you're confused about something just ask!!!!

**Author's Note:**

> IMPORTANT INFO!!!!! May delete later
> 
> All of them r out of high school! Kai, Jay, and Zane have been doing it for about two years, and Lloyd _just_ graduated and was recruited.
> 
> Kai- kind of the team leader! Huge believer, and kinda superstitious
> 
> Zane- handles audio/visual tech! A bit of a skeptic, but wants to be proven wrong
> 
> Jay- kind of an inventor/comes up and handles new devices and tech! Firm believer, also a psychic medium/sensitive to paranormal and supernatural activity
> 
> Lloyd- newest member of Ghost Hunt Ninjago! Also a firm believer and a psychic medium :)
> 
> -MORE CHARACTERS AND INFO TO BE ADDED AS IT PROGRESSES-


End file.
